Certain embodiments of the present invention afford an efficient approach for using a compact DRAM cell to reduce the leakage current when storing a data bit in the DRAM cell. In particular, certain embodiments provide a compact DRAM cell having a storage node formed by electrically connecting the drain nodes of two transistors in the DRAM cell.
Dynamic RAM is a type of memory that keeps its contents only if supplied with regular clock pulses and a chance to periodically refresh the stored data internally. DRAM is much less expensive than static RAM (which needs no refreshing) and is the type found in most personal computers and other digital applications.
DRAM storage cells may be formed from two elements, usually a transistor and a capacitor. A major reduction in storage cell area is achieved with such a configuration. As a result, DRAM is an attractive option for custom and semi-custom chips.
Highly integrated System-on-Chip (SOC) implementations require high density and efficient embedded memory. Embedded DRAM memory has the potential to offer high density, low power, and high speed required for state-of-the-art chip designs. Costs associated with integrating embedded DRAM remain a significant factor that slows the integration and adoption of DRAM memory for a wide range of applications including next-generation handsets and high-speed networking.
A DRAM cell configuration having high storage capacity and low leakage current that uses generic fabrication processes, requiring no additional masks, is desired. Reducing leakage current maximizes retention time which means reducing the number of times per second a data bit needs to be refreshed in a storage node so the data bit is not lost. The more often the data bits must be refreshed, the higher the required power and the less the dependability of the data bits.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.
An embodiment of the present invention provides a compact and highly efficient DRAM cell configuration embedded on an ASIC chip. The DRAM cell provides reading, writing, and storage of a data bit on an ASIC chip. The DRAM cell includes a first transistor acting as a pass gate and having a first source node, a first gate node, and a first drain node. The DRAM cell also includes a second transistor acting as a storage device and having a second drain node that is electrically connected to the first drain node to form a storage node. The second transistor also includes a second source node and a second gate node. The second source node is electrically floating, thus increasing the effective storage capacitance of the storage node.
A method of the present invention provides the highly efficient use of a compact DRAM cell configuration by reducing leakage current when storing a data bit in the DRAM cell. The method includes writing a data bit to the DRAM cell during a first time segment and storing the data bit during a second time segment. During the second time segment, a transistor disabling reference ground potential is applied to a first gate node of a first transistor of the DRAM cell. A first reference voltage is also applied to a first source node of the first transistor during the second time segment. A second reference voltage is applied to a second gate node of a second transistor during at least a portion of the second time segment. The second reference voltage is more positive than the first reference voltage. The second source node is electrically floating to increase the effective storage capacitance of the storage node of the DRAM cell.
Certain embodiments of the present invention afford an efficient approach for using a compact DRAM cell to reduce the leakage current when storing a data bit in the DRAM cell.